


I love my lawyer 4

by carbohyandrea



Series: I love my lawyer [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carbohyandrea/pseuds/carbohyandrea
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: I love my lawyer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160084
Kudos: 3





	I love my lawyer 4

“你来得真快。”

Wanda走进Natasha的公寓，心里倒吸了一口凉气。

“Don't stand there, make yourself home." Natasha穿着一件丝绸的吊带睡裙，外面裹着一件的丝绸外套，轻薄的布料包裹住她凹凸有致的身材，她给Wanda开了门后就转身走向吧台：“你喝点什么？伏特加？威士忌？还是我给你调点什么喝的？”

Wanda盯着眼前的细腰宽臀：“呃...都行。”

“年轻的小朋友，要不晚上喝点特别的？”Natasha祖母绿的眸子温柔地望向她，“给你调一个白俄罗斯吧。”说完她就从柜里拿出一只矮玻璃杯。

Wanda还站在门口，Natasha看着小律师穿着的高跟鞋：“该死，我忘了你还穿着高跟鞋。”她把自己脚上的毛绒拖鞋展示给Wanda看，“这几乎救了我的命。”

她放下手中的材料和调酒器具，晃到玄关的鞋柜边，拎了一对白色的毛绒拖鞋：“快换上吧，这样舒服一些。”

Wanda乖乖地把鞋换了，Natasha又从她的手上拿过她的包：“怎么还带这么多东西？不是来找东西吗。”

“这...我把它装好，以防又不见了...”

Natasha夹了一块冰放进杯里，无奈地笑了笑：“好啦...我知道保存文件不是我擅长的事情...”

Wanda好奇地走近吧台去看Natasha调酒，只见她把伏特加，咖啡力娇酒，香草精和牛奶倒进杯里，又把打发好的咖啡奶油加在顶上：“尝尝看，应该是香香甜甜的。”

Wanda小心地接过杯子尝了一口，Natasha撑着吧台，身体微微前倾，一脸期待地看着她：“味道怎么样？”

“好喝。”

Natasha开心极了：“我就知道你会喜欢，看来我的直觉没有错。”

“Natasha，不是找文件吗？”

Natasha把自己装了威士忌的杯子举在半空中：“不着急，先喝一杯再说嘛。”说完她把杯里的威士忌一饮而尽，“我想也许它就是跑到房子里的某个角落去了，我是找不着了。”

“没事，我们等会儿试试嘛。”

Natasha放下杯子，手伸到Wanda的蝴蝶结前，轻轻地把它解开，然后让它挂在Wanda的脖子上：“甜心，在我家真的不用这么正式的，我们是朋友不是吗？”

Wanda有些不自在地笑笑：“Natasha，我们还是赶快找文件吧。”

Natasha的手在Wanda脖子上挂着的丝带边停了一会，又收了回来：“好吧，我带你去书房。”说完就绕出吧台走到Wanda前面，Wanda乖巧地跟在后面，但她没看到Natasha有点挫败的神情。

“这就是书房，我把每一层书架都找过了，保险柜里也没有。”

Wanda看着整齐的书柜：“真的不在书柜上？”

“没有，我都找过了。”

“会不会是夹在那本书里了？或者掉在地上了。”

Natasha耸了耸肩膀。Wanda看了地上散落的一些文件：“先从地上开始找吧。”

过了一会，Wanda在沙发底下发现了几张纸：“我看到东西了！”

她把手伸到沙发底下，有点费劲，Natasha也凑过来蹲在Wanda身边：“我还没看过沙发底下...”她的手趁机搭到了Wanda的背上，揪住了一绺柔软的棕发。

“等等，让我我试试...”Wanda又把手往里面探了一些，然后够到了几张纸，“啊哈！拿到了！”

她把文件从沙发底下抽出，转身准备拿给Natasha，不料Natasha一直离她很近，所以Wanda差点就蹭上了Natasha的脸。

Natasha看着Wanda橄榄绿色的眼睛出了神。

“Natasha, I need to...."女孩的瞳孔悄悄地放大，眉头有些微微皱起，眼神里闪过一丝的惊慌失措。

"Oh, of course."Natasha赶快站起身，又把Wanda扶起来。

经过一番检查核对，所有需要的文件都齐全了，一份也没丢。Wanda把文件收好：“那么我就先回去了？”

“已经很晚了，要不要我送你？”

“不用了，您早点休息吧。”

Natasha送Wanda到门口：“真的不用送你吗？”

“不用了，我自己回去就行。”Wanda已经站到了门外。

电梯门打开了，Natasha有些不舍地向小朋友道晚安：“晚安，Wanda。”

“晚安，Natasha。”

电梯门关上后，Wanda还感觉那对绿眸正直直地看着自己，她用力地摇摇头，活动了一下自己的脖子。

“Wanda，清醒点。”她小声地和自己说道。

半个月后，法院门口。

“谢谢你，Wanda。”

“别客气，这都是我应该做的。”

“一起吃饭？”

“呃...不了，我可能还得回事务所一趟呢。”

Natasha的眼神有些暗淡：“那好吧。”

“祝您生活愉快！”

“谢谢，你也是。”

Natasha看着年轻的Wanda离开的背影，她今天穿了另外一套小西装，领口还是用之前那根丝带绑好的蝴蝶结，黑色的包臀裙下露出纤细修长的双腿，她的脚步很轻快，估计是案子顺利结束了的缘故吧。Natasha苦笑了一下，然后戴上墨镜走向自己的车。

一个月之后。

“放心吧，交给我好了。” Wanda从Fury的手中接过一份档案。

事务所找来了两个实习生，所以Wanda和Peter也不再是大家使唤的对象了。Wanda在事务所的工作也步入正轨，在Natasha的委托过完成之后，Wanda又接到几个案子。虽然Fury的助理有时候还是不给Wanda好脸色看，但Wanda已经习惯了。

“Wanda，今天晚上的团建要去吗？”Peter问道。

“不了，我想回家待着。”

“真的吗？以前他们都不带我们的，好不容易带我们了，不去吗？”

“不去了，你和他们去玩吧。”

等同事们收拾好东西，闹哄哄地离开了之后，Wanda才开始慢慢地收拾东西。

“Wanda。”

Wanda抬起头，看到一个熟悉的身影。

Natasha倚靠在事务所的玻璃门边上，温柔地看着她。

“Natasha？”

“你忙吗？要不一起吃个饭？”

Wanda把包整理好：“不忙，今天不忙。”

“你帮完我之后，我还没有机会感谢你呢。”Natasha满意地点点头：“我发现一个很不错的地方，就在你公司附近，想找你一起去试试。”

过了一会，Natasha和Wanda来到一间低调的小餐厅，Natasha点好了菜问Wanda：“最近过得怎么样？”

“还好，工作开始忙起来了。”Wanda的手偷偷地拽着桌布的一角，“您好像不一样了。”

“怎么不一样了？”

“说不上来。”

“那就不说了吧，”Natasha优雅地笑笑：“这家店的白松露意面特别好吃，你一会多吃一点儿。”

Wanda点点头，她不知道为什么Natasha可以优雅地向她介绍着这家店的招牌菜的同时用鞋尖轻轻地刮蹭她的脚踝。

见了鬼了，她还挺喜欢这种感觉的。

服务员端着食物上来了：“您点的白松露奶油意面。”Natasha示意服务员：“多撒点白松露。”

“好的。”

在Natasha温柔的注视下，Wanda尝了一口意面：“真好吃。”

“多吃点，一会还有榛子泡芙。”

晚餐后，Natasha提议一起去散步，Wanda欣然同意了。两人并肩漫步，Natasha突然说道：“谢谢你。”

“怎么了？”

“你记得我们上一次吃饭的时候，你对我说过的话吗？”

“什么...？”

“离婚之后，我发现这个城市有很多不一样的地方，我好像还更了解我自己了。”

“这是好事情，祝贺你。”

Natasha张张嘴，似乎想要说什么，但她还是没有说。过了一会，她问Wanda：“如果你不忙的话，要去我家坐一会吗？”

Wanda歪着脑袋：“不打扰吧？”

“怎么会，来吧。”

带着Wanda回到家后，Natasha给Wanda准备好了酒，两人坐在沙发上聊起了天。

“你知道那段婚姻对我来说什么也不是。”Natasha轻轻地转动着自己手中的矮玻璃杯，“我没付出过任何的感情。”

“那为什么...”

“家里的事情罢了。”Natasha苦笑道，“不过现在我解脱了，可以去找我真正想要的东西了。”

“Natasha...”Wanda看着眼前的金发女人，一时不知道说什么好，她打心底为Natasha高兴，毕竟她可以不再痛苦了，她甚至还有一点为自己高兴，但她解释不清楚为什么。

“你不好奇我想要什么吗？”

“什么？”

"Honey, you."Natasha温柔地靠近Wanda，无比诚恳地说道，"Can't you feel it? After all this time?"

她轻轻地拉着Wanda的手：“I want you, since the first time I saw you.”

Wanda的脸红了：“我撞到你那次？”

“在那之前，我就遇到你了。”

Wanda在大脑濒临当机前拼命回想之前遇到的人，Natasha提醒道：“在电梯门口。”

Wanda像是想起来什么似的，“噢...那是你？！”

“是我。”

Wanda感觉到自己的心跳越来越快。

Natasha坐Wanda的边上，一只手拉着她，另一只手轻轻地揽上她的腰：“你喜欢我吗？”

“我我我...喜欢，但是...”

“喜欢我为什么不表达出来？”

“我怕...我怕您...”

“Sweetie，你看不出来我喜欢你吗？” Natasha凑到Wanda的耳边

“我...”Wanda的呼吸越来越急促。

Natasha勾过Wanda的下巴，轻轻地吻了上去，Wanda感受着Natasha的丰唇，手也轻轻地攀上Natasha的腰，下一秒钟Natasha已经跨坐在Wanda的身上了。

Natasha一边亲吻着Wanda，一边解开自己的衣服，Wanda的手也急不可耐地拉扯着Natasha的衣服。“别急甜心，”Natasha把自己脱下的连衣裙丢在地上，“我们有的是时间。”

说完Natasha就又一次吻上Wanda，两条柔软的舌头交缠在一起，久久不愿意松开，分开时拉出一条细细的银丝。

"Kissing you makes me feel like I'm in love...for the first time."Natasha松开Wanda的唇，从急促的呼吸中挤出一句话来。

“Then keep kissing me.” Wanda看着Natasha的眼睛，有些害羞地说道，Natasha轻轻地解开Wanda的蝴蝶结：“我一直不喜欢这个。”她又吻了吻女孩的脸颊，“太碍事儿了。”

解开了丝带之后，Natasha轻轻地咬住领口的第一颗扣子，金发蹭到Wanda的下巴和脖颈上痒兮兮的，Natasha的手解开Wanda衬衫上的纽扣，然后将她的衬衫剥下，轻轻的啃咬Wanda胸衣的边缘，手继续向下开发Wanda，把她的包臀裙拉链轻轻地拉开。

急促的呼吸中，Wanda乖乖地抬臀，裙子就被Natasha轻松地扯下来了，“乖女孩。”Natasha在Wanda的大腿内侧轻轻地掐了一下，然后手去摸桌上那杯给Wanda专门调好的酒，手指蘸了杯口的奶油，轻轻地涂上Wanda的脚踝，从脚踝一路蜿蜒到大腿根。

“嘶..Natasha...”

“别动。”Natasha跪到沙发前，“你等着瞧吧。”说完狡黠地一笑，然后伸出舌头从脚踝处的奶油开始一路向上舔舐，中途还偶尔在白皙嫩滑的腿上留下一个亲吻或者浅浅的牙印。

温热的舌头和冰凉的奶油让Wanda整个人都瘫软下来，她的手扶在Natasha的头上，手指穿插过Natasha的柔顺的金发。Natasha已经舔舐到了Wanda的大腿内侧，她稍微加重了啃咬的力度，还时不时的吮吸一下紧致的大腿。Natasha来到Wanda腿间的花穴，之间那里已经分泌出了许多蜜汁。

“甜心，是不是很想要？”Natasha眉毛一挑，手指在Wanda的腿心轻轻捞了一把，然后把蜜液蹭上Wanda的腰，“已经很湿了哦...”

“我...”Wanda觉得有些羞耻，她偏过头去，“我想...”

Natasha心领神会地把头埋进Wanda的腿间，叼住Wanda的内裤，手也一起把Wanda的内裤脱下，鼻尖顶着腿心的软肉，舌头微微探进去一点儿，Natasha卷起一点属于Wanda的甜液咽进喉咙：“Sweetie，你尝起来和奶油一样甜。”

“Nat，Natasha，我还想...”

Natasha松开了Wanda的大腿，爬上沙发，亲吻着Wanda泛红的脸颊，胸口饱满的软肉贴上Wanda的胸口。Wanda一边亲Natasha的耳后，一边解开Natasha胸衣，丰满的乳房得到了解放，乳尖微微地翘起，“喜欢吗？”Natasha温柔地注视着Wanda，手悄悄地扯下Wanda的肩带，然后把胸衣也到她的腹部，但是没有解开。

Natasha像猫一样眯着眼睛：“Wanda甜心，你太美了。”手轻轻地抚上Wanda同样饱满的乳房，Natasha没有直接开始揉捏，而是似摸非摸地用纤细的指尖绕着Wanda的乳房打圈，还凑上去啃咬吮吸着Wanda胸口的软肉，白嫩的乳肉上挂着一圈的晶莹剔透。

“Wanda，我们要到床上去吗？”

“好...”Wanda喘着气回应道，Natasha把Wanda抱进卧室，Wanda扶着Natasha紧致的小臂肌肉，甜蜜温热的呼吸喷洒在Natasha的肩头。

Natasha把女孩放到床上：“你想要我吗？”

“要，我想要...”

“很好。”Natasha的手指又一次放到Wanda的腿间，轻轻地拨弄着两片红肿的肉瓣，指尖摁上腿间的敏感，Wanda咬紧下唇，手抓住了真丝的杯套。

“放松甜心。”Natasha骑在Wanda的一条大腿上，手轻轻地揉捏着Wanda的胸口，另一只手轻轻地将一只手指探入Wanda体内，黏腻的花液和紧致甬道内的褶皱吞食着Natasha的手指。

“Sweetie, you will have all you want.” Natasha稍微停止了撩拨的动作，又伸入一指。她贴近Wanda，“你好棒。”

指尖触碰到了甬道内突起的敏感点，Wanda的呻吟声随着Natasha耐心的撩拨一点点变大。“这里吗？我的小朋友。” Natasha靠在Wanda耳边问道。

“Wanda, show me where.”

Wanda揽着Natasha的脖子：“Natasha...你可以再快一点儿。”

“我也是这么想的。”Natasha加快了水中的动作，笑着咬了咬Wanda的耳垂，“甜心，你什么时候发现你也喜欢我的？”

“呃啊...上一次，找文件的时候...”

“啊..那比我要晚好多呢。”Natasha有些失望地说道，手指撤出Wanda的身体，指尖在穴口外围顺时针逆时针地一圈圈绕着。

“Natasha...please...”

“不过没关系，你现在向我证明了你想要我想得不行。”Natasha捏捏Wanda的脸，手指又一次伸入Wanda的身体，加快了撩拨的动作。

轻柔的亲吻落在Wanda的脸，脖子，胸口上，“喜欢这样吗？”Natasha问道。

Wanda橄榄绿的眼睛充满了迷离和快感，眼角泛着水光，她点头的幅度不大，但足以让Natasha知道她喜欢这样。

“你知道吗，我们就应该这样。”Natasha圈上Wanda的脖子，把脸埋进Wanda的胸口，嗅着Wanda身上的香味。“以前你紧张不自在的样子可爱极了，但是我更喜欢你现在这样。”

Wanda的手摸索着找到Natasha放在自己腿间的手：“再快一点，要，要到了...”

“As you wish, Wanda.”  
...

经历了几次高潮过后，Wanda的呼吸渐渐平缓了下来，她蜷缩着靠向Natasha。“甜心，你很棒。”Natasha轻轻地替Wanda整理额前被汗水浸湿的发丝，在她的额头，眉梢和眼角留下轻柔的吻，“That's was good, babe.”

Wanda有些困倦的眯着眼睛，Natasha的脸贴着Wanda的脸：“累了吗？”

“嗯。”

“那就睡吧。”Natasha扯了被子过来给Wanda盖上。

后半夜，Natasha盯着安然入睡的Wanda，眼睛温柔得能淌出水来。她借着窗外的月光观察面前熟睡的女孩，白皙嫩滑的肌肤上留有好多她的痕迹，Natasha的手轻轻搭上Wanda的腰，来回抚摸着。

睡梦中的Wanda偶尔还会哼哼唧唧的，Natasha看着Wanda的睡颜，眼神里充满了宠溺，不自觉地又凑近了她。

Wanda突然蹭了蹭枕头，Natasha怕吵醒Wanda，稍稍挪后了一点继续看着她的小朋友。

这时候，Wanda突然揽上了Natasha，均匀的呼吸撩得Natasha的脖子痒痒的。

“真是小朋友啊...”Natasha在心里说道。

第二天早上，Natasha比Wanda更早醒来，Natasha把小朋友摇醒，在她雪白的臀上不轻不重地掐了一把：“在我身上挂了一个晚上，睡得舒不舒服？”

“啊...对不起...”睡眼惺忪的Wanda撒娇似地说道，“我平时睡觉习惯抱被子...”

“我可比被子好抱吧？”Natasha掀开被子跳下床，Wanda的目光追着Natasha：“你去哪儿？”

“洗澡，”金发女人走进浴室，转过头来对Wanda温柔地说道，“别太想我，很快。”

等Natasha洗完澡后走出浴室，床上已经空无一人了。

Natasha走到客厅里：“Wanda？”

“我在厨房！”

走进厨房，Wanda正在做早餐，全麦吐司，煎蛋，虾仁，牛油果泥里面挤了柠檬汁，还有番茄和咖啡。

“我以为你走了。”

“没有呀...”

“我以为现在的小朋友都流行一夜情之后溜走。”

“所以我们昨天晚上...”Wanda正在倒咖啡的手停住了。

眼看着咖啡就要满出来了，Natasha上前夺过咖啡壶：“我不觉得那是一夜情，你觉得呢？”

又过了几个月

“Nat！我下班啦！”

Wanda跳进汽车副驾驶，揽住Natasha的脖子往她的脸上亲了一口。

“Sweetie，你的口红蹭到我的脸上啦。”

“对不起嘛...我想你了，你都出差那么多天了。”Wanda一边擦去Natasha脸上的口红印，一边道歉。

“我也想你，你先吃这个。”Natasha从包里拿出一盒酥皮饼干，酥脆的饼干中间有红莓果酱，“我记得你爱吃这个。”

“太棒啦～”

“然后我们去超市，买菜，回家做晚饭？”

“嗯！”


End file.
